


By the Mirror

by psychedelique



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Nicky Doll, F/F, Makeup Artist Jan, Smut, this is the first time i posted a smut i've written so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: She noticed the other girl cleared her throat and take a quick gulp as she shifted her eyes on the French girl’s face, which made her smirk bigger. “You know, if you just ask nicely, you will be granted.”
Relationships: Jan Sport/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Jan Sport
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	By the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So uhmm this is just a very late night work and I have no idea why I wrote this but I was just inspired and was at awe by this picture I saw of Nicky I think from Vegas for press week (maybe??) and she was just so hot. Also, a friend gave me a prompt “My eyes are up here.”  
> (Shout out to my lovely friends from DGFC, you're the best!)
> 
> This is my first time after a loooong time to write and post a smut so forgive me. 👉 👈 And this is quite short and quick so... So yeah, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can always share your thoughts down below. :''>

The sound of clacking heels, racks of dresses and pieces of clothing rolling around the area, and chattering voices surrounded the huge backstage area as the performers prepared for their weekend show by the club. The loud music from the stage tried its best to conceal the different conversations the audience were having as they waited and talked with their drinks in hand. The managers and assistants were scrambling around the floor as they made their final check-ins of the clothes the dancers were going to wear for their performances. Meanwhile, the performers were sat in front of a wall of mirrors, some practicing their performance while some had their stylists focusing on their hair and their makeup look for the evening. One of the stylists employed for that night was Jan.

Jan had started working for the company not long ago so she was not yet very much familiar with everyone in the workplace. She was friendly though, it was not hard for her to make any new friends or be acquainted with the performers she work with. For that show, she was assigned to work with two clients. She had only met the first girl and that’s the one she was styling at the moment. She stood there in front of the brunette girl as she put on some eyeshadow color that matched perfectly with the color of her dress. They were getting acquainted, having little chats as she put on her makeup.

Contrasting to the performers’ extravagant outfit, Jan was wearing something simple, making her difficult to spot against the small crowd on the backstage. For tonight, she decided to put on a white v-neck shirt, which she deeply regretted after the first time she put on an eyeshadow color on her client’s face as it brushed some powder on her clean white shirt. She had a pair of jean shorts on, coupled with purple sneakers, her favorite color. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, strands of her hair falling on the sides of her face, shaping it beautifully. She was undeniably attractive, also enhanced by her amazing makeup skills which she was known for. That night, she decided to put on a simple look to pair with her simple clothing choice, just her normal eyebrows, a winged eyeliner on top of a gradient purple eyeshadow, and a nude lip. She looked so simple, yet so gorgeous. When she made her way into the backstage earlier that evening, some even assumed she was a performer and almost made her sit down in front of the mirrors.

“Have you all seen Nicky?” A black-haired lady entered, she was wearing a white pansuit which accentuated her body and power, allowing everybody to give way to her as she pranced in the middle chaos in the backstage. Jan assumed she was the owner of the club named Widow who she only spoke through the phone. Her loud voice vibrated across the room, as she looked for her main performer. “I am so close to firing her ass.”

Just as she was uttering her words, a French girl came in wearing a light blue metallic coat which hovered on her shoulder, her mesh black mesh body suit with a black leather corset wrapped around her waist covered her slim and sexy body. Her ample chest was barely covered by a small black bra underneath her almost see-through body suit. Her look was paired with a thigh-high leather boots. Her short silver hair was messily covering half of her bare face which slightly annoyed the club owner.

“I heard you were looking for me.” Her thick accent rang on Jan’s ears as she was helping her client. She lifted her head for a second to look for where the voice was coming from only to see an almost-drunk yet attractive woman coming to the backstage. She had a drink in hand which she assumed was alcohol. The blonde girl was sure she hadn’t met her before but she was also sure she had never seen such beautiful woman in her life. She caught herself staring into her beauty, watching her as she brushed her fingers through her silver hair. She was put into a stop as she heard the stylist beside her clear her throat, her eyes rolling at the sight of the main performer.

“You know, I heard that that girl is a bitch.” The ginger-haired girl on her other side commented, starting a conversation with the curly-haired girl on the opposite side of Jan.

“Oh yes. She’s really bossy. I wish I’ll never work for her ever again.” The other responded. This made the blonde curiously look at the attractive lady from across the room. “I don’t even know why she get to have her own room. Who is she?”

“Well, child, apparently she’s the best performer her in this club. She receives a lot of tips from the audience. Listen to them later when she is performing, you’ll be gagged.”

“And what does it have to do with owning a room? She’s not that special, I think.” The ginger-haired girl rolled her eyes as she curled her client’s long black hair.

“I don’t know too, I just know Widow wouldn’t even really fire her. She’s her best earner.” The two of them shrugged before continuing back to work, making Jan glanced at the tall lady, definitely intrigued.

“Where have you been, Nicky? You’re about to be on stage in an hour and yet you are still not prepared.” Widow scoffed towards the tall French girl.

“Can’t you see? I’m very much prepared now. Look at this.” Nicky turned around to show her outfit to the club owner who was deeply unimpressed. As she was making a circle, her foot stepped on the hem of her light blue coat which made her stumble. It didn’t miss Widow’s eyes which added to her annoyance with her employee. She leaned in and sniffed, noticing a hint of alcohol under her breath.

“Nicky! Are you drunk?”

The tall lady hiccupped before shaking her head. “No! No, I’m not. Anyway, I’ll be in my room. Is my stylist there? I need to get my hair and makeup done.” This made Jan gulped on her place as she tried to focus her attention on the girl she was working with. After hearing the other stylist’s comments about the French, she became afraid of being paired with her. She surely was gorgeous however, there was something in her stance that made the blonde nervous as she felt the aura coming off of her really did leave a scary impression. Somehow, a wish came across her mind and she hoped to herself that the girl wasn’t the second client she was assigned with.

A hand reached her shoulder as she received a pat from the head stylist. “Girl, your next customer has arrived. If I were you, I won’t make her wait.” She quickly tried to finish the first girl’s makeup and made some quick touches to her hair before she received a nudge from the head stylist. “Go. I’ll finish this one for you. ”

Before she could even ask where her assigned performer was, she was pointed to the small door by the end of the backstage. The lights and the sign outside the room made it easily known for the people to identify who the owner of the room was. Jan picked up her makeup bag and hurriedly walked to the door, her knees slightly trembling as she headed to the room with the sign that said “Nicky”.

“Don’t you know how to knock? And where have you been? Ugh, you’re so slow.” The attitude from the French girl’s voice was obvious as it echoed on Jan’s ear. She entered the room in a deliberate pace. She saw the lady sitting in front of the mirror, her legs crossed exposing her bare thighs. She settled down and put her makeup bag on the table and started cleaning up the brushes before she used them again.

“Wait, who are you?” With an eyebrow raised, Nicky turned her eyes to look at the blonde girl in front of her. “Where’s Jaida? She’s the one always assigned to me.”

“Uhm, Nicky, Jaida was on a rest day today. She called in earlier that she won’t be able to work so they assigned you to me.”

“Nicky? Don’t you have manners?” The raised eyebrow on Nicky’s face remained on her face as she annoyingly look at the girl in front of her. “Are you new here? People call me Ma’am.”

“Oh, yes Ma’am. I’m sorry.” Jan cursed herself under her breath as picked up a thin angle brush and her eyebrow palette to start on with the makeup. She didn’t want to go against the performer’s side so she worked as quietly as she can.

She was typically not the silent type and would literally chat with her clients as she do her work but there was just something about this French woman in front of her that made her weak in the knees. The only reason that she could think of for now was that how scary the girl was. She didn’t want to lose her job so she just decided to be as obedient as she can, at least for the night. She wished that would be the first and last night she would be working with this girl.

As Jan was choosing a color to match Nicky’s outfit, she found herself staring on the girl’s clothes far too long. The French girl was quick to notice where the blonde’s eyes were which made her raise her eyebrow out of habit once more. “Where are you looking at? My eyes are up here.” She said with a gruff voice, looking up at the girl in front of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jan blinked confusedly as she tried to bring back herself to her train of thoughts as she put on a deep smokey eyelook on Nicky’s face. She did her best to focus on her face but being up close with the French lady took her breath away. Added with the mesh suit wrapped around the client’s body, it made her mind clouded with thoughts.

The blonde was silently working on the woman’s face, moving closer to her as she put a pair of fake lashes on her lids, not that she really needed them. Jan noticed her small beautiful face, which she thoughts was more stunning than just looking at it from far away. The silver-haired girl’s voice broke the silence, also crumbling down her thoughts.

“Hey, what’s your name again?” The client in front of her asked after a while of quietly scrolling through her phone.

“Jan. My name’s Jan, Ma’am.” She made sure to add the last word, not forgetting their first encounter earlier.

“Jan. I like that name. Now tell me, Jan, what are you looking at?” A slight smirk crept on Nicky’s face as she drew tiny circles on her bare thighs, looking up at the blonde in front of her. She noticed the other girl cleared her throat and take a quick gulp as she shifted her eyes on the French girl’s face, which made her smirk bigger. “You know, if you just ask nicely, you will be granted.”

“W-what do you mean, Ni- I mean Ma’am?” This time, beads of sweat were streaming down her head as she felt the atmosphere getting warmer. It made her glance towards the air condition unit which she was so sure didn’t change temperature. However, her body was exerting heat in ways she couldn’t explain.

With a sweet voice, the silver-haired girl said, “I saw you looking at me from across the room earlier. I know I had a few drinks before I came here but I knew that look. _You want me._ ”

The confidence in Nicky’s voice sent shivers down the blonde’s spine as she tried her best to focus on the makeup palette and the brush she was holding as she did her makeup. “I don’t know what you mean. Anyway, I think we have to make this quick. You’re about to perform in a few minutes.”

Nicky glanced at the wall clock near the door before smiling to herself. “I still have time. The thing that needs to be quick is this.” She raised her hand up and brushed it slightly on the other girl’s thigh which left a tingling sensation on her skin. Now, Jan can’t deny it. The lingering feeling on her thigh from Nicky’s touch only added to the growing heat between her legs. She knew what her body was going through and she could deny it no longer.

The French girl felt the gradual change on Jan’s face as she slowly submitted to her desires. She stood up from her seat and pressed her body against the blonde, pushing her slightly onto the desk in front of her mirror. Her eyes made its way from her plump lips towards Jan’s dark orbs as her finger traced up to her waist, a smirk making a reappearance on her cherry-tinted lips. She leaned in, closing the gap between their faces as their lips met, placing a soft kiss on the blonde. Jan froze on her place, her eyes bulging widely as the taller girl move closer to her.

Nicky got what she expected. It didn’t take a while before she felt the other girl’s lips moving against her, craving for the taste of her mouth. She pulled her closer by the waist, closing the smallest distance their bodies had, as she offered her a hungry smooch. Their lips moved in harmony, taking in as much taste as they can, roughly kissing. Jan’s hands slowly placed the makeup brush she was holding on top of the desk but Nicky grasping her ass made it impossible. She dropped the brush on the floor which they just both ignored as they continue to share a passionate kiss. With her hands free, the blonde placed it on the tall girl’s neck, holding her face closer to her if it was even possible. She gradually parted her legs, letting Nicky positioned herself in between them.

The French had a small smile on her face as she felt the blonde grinding up against her thigh which she placed in between her legs, pressing against her clothed core. A moan escaped from Jan’s lips as Nicky traced her lips from her jaw down to her neck, placing light kisses on it. “Mhmm.” Sounds kept vibrating on her throat as she let the tall girl roam her body, her hands sneaking under her white v-neck shirt and pressing against her breasts. It didn’t take long for Nicky to unhook her bra before she placed her hands underneath, feeling the warmth of her chest against her cold hands, her fingers flickering on her hard nips.

Even though Jan felt weak, her knees wobbling even at the slightest touch from her, she used her strength to run her hands on the other’s body, making their way towards her waist. Just before she was about to grope her chest, a hand quickly stopped her. Nicky pulled away with the same cunning smirk from earlier before she whispered, “I told you, you just have to ask nicely.” It made the blonde girl roll her eyes in response before sexily biting her lower lip, looking sensually towards the taller girl.

“Please?” Her pleads earned a sneer laugh from Nicky. In an instant, she was granted her permission, the silver-haired girl placing her hand on top of her chest, letting her massage it softly as she tried to remove her leather corset, letting Jan’s hand creep underneath her black mesh top. The blonde, wanting to have a better look, hurriedly unhooked her black bra and pulled her closer to her. She positioned her bra up only to expose her ample breast and her hard pinkish nipples which Jan enjoyed playing with. As she let her finger draw circles around her nipples, a soft moan that Nicky had been trying to suppress escaped her cherry-tinted lips. With that, the blonde pulled her closer to her, leaning down as she take in her left breast in her mouth.

Loud oohs and ahhs echoed inside the performer’s room as Jan continued to suck on her chest. It didn’t take much time to get another moan from the blonde as Nicky let her hand travel down the stylist’s pair of shorts, sliding it underneath as she let her fingers feel the wetness in between her thighs. Her clothes were soaking wet, her legs spreading wider as she permitted the French lady touch her anywhere she would desire.

Without any warning, Nicky slid a finger inside the blonde’s wet core, a loud, yet pleasured sound breaking out from Jan’s throat. Her chest was moving up and down deeply as she tried to catch her breath from the lady’s touch. Her hand roughly groping onto the other’s chest as she felt another finger being inserted in her. She was mercilessly being fingered by the silver-haired girl, moans continuously escaping her lips.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Nicky’s neck as she ran her fingers through her silver hair, slightly grasping on it for support as she felt herself getting closer. She arched her back, leaning against the huge mirror behind her as she rolled her hips against the lady’s fingers. Meanwhile, the taller girl’s lips left kisses around Jan’s fair skin, light marks visible from all the sucking.

It didn’t take a while before the blonde’s legs straightened, her toes pointing out as she rode her climax, the other lady continuously fingering in and out of her as she felt her warm juice coat her hand. She gladly pulled it out and gazed at the sticky substance on her skin before licking her fingers sexily, her eyes fixated on Jan’s dark orbs. “Do you want some?”

The blonde nodded, receiving a smirk from Nicky. “What did I say?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” And with that, the tall girl placed her fingers in between Jan’s lips, letting her have a taste of herself. After licking her fingers clean, Nicky leaned in and gave Jan a hungry kiss which the latter gladly accepted.

“You have to be on stand-by in five.” A knock on the door was heard which caused a slight panic on Jan. She quickly fixed herself before she felt the French’s hand on her chin. She pulled her closer into another kiss, this time much more passionate and sensual, which made the blonde crave for more. As Nicky was about to pull away, she felt the other’s hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

“Oh, you’re very hungry and eager.” A small pout visible on Jan’s lips as she begged her to stay with her pleading eyes. “Babe, I have to be on stage in a while.” Nicky spoke as she fixed her clothes, quickly putting on a dark-colored lipstick, brushing her messy hair with her fingers, leaving it in disarray from their steamy session a few minutes prior. “Shall we continue after this? I’ll show you something they will never get to see on stage.”

“Sure, _Ma’am._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bye I’m gonna hide in my shell for awhile jgsjdgjsj


End file.
